De Sorteerhoed vertelt ...
by Fia Fiona
Summary: De Sorteerhoed vertelt : "Het verhaal van de Sorteerhoed en het Magische Toverboek met dito Toverveer". Gebaseerd op het Sorteerlied van het Vierde Jaar en een paar geruchten over een Magisch Toverboek... Lees en Review...


Disclaimer  
  
J.K.Rowling bezit alle rechten betreffende Harry Potter en Co. Dit verhaal (of gedicht of hoe je het ook noemen wilt) is gebaseerd op mijn eigen fantasie.  
  
* ~ ° ~ *   
  
Dit idee spookte al een hele poos door mijn hoofd. Ik had het zelfs in mijn agenda annex notitieboekje geschreven. Oorspronkelijk had ik gedacht om dit in het Engels te doen, maar ik besloot om het toch eerst maar even in het Nederlands uit te proberen. En dat was maar goed ook. Het is mogelijk dat ik dit later nog es uitwerk tot een echt "verhaal" maar ik ben er nog niet helemaal van overtuigd of dit wel een goed idee is. Vertel me wat je ervan vind terwijl je reviewt, dan sla je 2 vliegen in 1 klap.  
  
* ~ ° ~ *   
  
Het verhaal van de Sorteerhoed en het Magische Toverboek met dito Toverveer  
  
Eens, heel lang geleden,  
  
Was ik de hoed van een wijs tovenaar  
  
Zijn faam gaat nog over ieders tong  
  
Godric Griffoendor was zijn naam  
  
Hij had een droom,  
  
Een mooie droom,  
  
Een heel erg grote wens  
  
Ook anderen koesterden deze droom  
  
En ook hun namen zijn nog steeds gekend  
  
Schone Ravenklauw uit het bos,  
  
Goede Huffelpuf uit het groene dal,  
  
Sluwe Zwadderich, uit het zompige mos  
  
Hun droom, hun hoop, hun wens, hun plan vol vermetelheid:  
  
Hun kennis delen met jong talent,  
  
En zo werd Zweinstein werkelijkheid.  
  
Jaarlijks trokken de vier stichters erop uit  
  
Op zoek naar kinderen met talent  
  
Griffoendor zocht in 't Hoogland,  
  
Ravenklauw zocht in 't Bos en ver daarna,  
  
Huffelpuf zocht in alle groene dalen,  
  
En Zwadderich zocht in de mossige gebieden  
  
Zo werd het hele land doorkruist  
  
En alle kinderen verzameld  
  
Zodat elk jaar opnieuw  
  
Hun gezamenlijke droom om hun kennis te delen  
  
Opnieuw tot vervulling kwam  
  
Maar de tijd gleed voorbij,  
  
En ook Godric Griffoendor,  
  
Rowena Ravenklauw,  
  
Helga Huffelpuf  
  
En Zalazar Zwadderich  
  
Kwamen tot het besef  
  
Dat er ooit een dag zou komen,  
  
Dat zij er niet meer zouden zijn  
  
Aan de gevolgen voor hun droom  
  
Wilden ze niet denken  
  
Dus kwamen ze tot een gezamenlijke besluit  
  
Dat er een oplossing moest worden gevonden  
  
Zodat hun droom voor immer verder kon gaan  
  
En hun werk niet teniet werd gedaan  
  
Rowena, Schone Ravenklauw  
  
Zocht haar toevlucht tot de boeken  
  
En kwam toen plots op het idee  
  
Van een Magisch Toverboek  
  
Met dito Toverveer  
  
De Toverveer werd zo georkestreerd  
  
Dat hij de geboorte van elk kind met talent detecteert  
  
En daarna de naam van dit kind met alle nodige gegevens  
  
Met zwierige letters noteert  
  
Dit boek is meer dan een legende  
  
Voorwaar dit zeg ik u  
  
Het is de realiteit  
  
Slechts twee personen  
  
Weten dit boek te vinden,  
  
En hebben toegang tot de geheime kamer  
  
Waarin dit Boek zijn dagen slijt  
  
Niemand heeft deze ruimte ooit aanschouwt  
  
Behalve de twee hoogsten in rang  
  
Van de Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus  
  
Tot dusver hadden ze nog elk voor zich  
  
Hun eigen deugden doorgegeven  
  
Dit werd nu snel opgelost  
  
In Zweinstein werden toen heel snel  
  
Vier afdeling gecreeërd  
  
Waar elk van hen persoonlijk werd geëerd  
  
Want niet elk hechtte aan dezelfde deugd,  
  
Ook een even groot gewicht.  
  
Toen kwam Godric Griffoendor op het slimme idee  
  
Van een denkende hoed  
  
Hij nam mij haastig van zijn hoofd  
  
En ieder gaf mij elk  
  
Een deel van hun hersenen  
  
Met daarin verborgen  
  
De kwaliteiten die ze bij hun leerlingen wensten  
  
Voor Griffoendor werd het leeuwenmoed;  
  
Voor Ravenklauw was schranderheid,  
  
Het allergrootste goed.  
  
Bij Huffelpuf was noeste vlijt,  
  
Tot kern der zaak verheven;  
  
En bij machtswellustig Zwadderich,  
  
Was ambitie het hoogste streven.  
  
Zo werden de problemen  
  
Van de toekomst opgelost  
  
Het Magische Toverboek en dito Toverveer  
  
Duiden die kinderen aan  
  
Met krachten wijd en zijt geprezen  
  
Zij zijn de eer waard om op Zweinstein te worden onderwezen  
  
Dan ben ik aan de beurt om hen in te delen  
  
Volgens de wens van de vier stichters  
  
Van wie ik de kern van hun goed  
  
Als geen ander ken  
  
Hun namen en hun hoogste goed  
  
Leven verder tot in het einde ter tijden als dat moet. 


End file.
